Great Significance
by Sammy1997
Summary: It only takes one event to set everything in motion. Zutara Week Day 2: Momentous.


Zutara Week Day 2: Momentous

Great Significance

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

The eyes of Yon Rha were filled with fear and cowardice. He laid on the ground, whimpering quietly. The ice-shards formed in the sky and Zuko steeled himself. He felt emotion rising up in his throat. He swallowed and looked at Katara in her frightening glory.

She looked down at the man with hate. He had caused her family so much pain. As much as she wanted him to pay for her sins, she would not become what he was- a murderer. Yet, she wanted him to understand the pain, feel the chaos he caused.

She brought her hands down with finality.

The shards of ice did not kill him, but merely surrounded him, so that he could not move without slicing himself. After a moment, Katara let the ice shards melt, dousing the man in the process. She turned, walking away towards Appa.

Zuko stared at her retreating form and turned to Yon Rha, shooting a stream of fire at the man, before stalking after her. He made no move to come closer to Katara, for he did not think she wanted comfort from him of all people. It wasn't until they reached Appa that she acknowledged him in any way.

She grabbed her pack and threw it on the ground, unzipping the bag slowly, numb. She stripped herself of the black material that clung to her, and put it in her bag. She had clothing on underneath. Katara climbed in her sleeping bag, pulling the cloth over her head.

"I'm going to go get firewood," Zuko muttered, shooting a worried glance at the waterbender.

She didn't acknowledge him, only buried herself deeper in the bag and tried to will herself to sleep. She wanted the pain to halt, if only for a bit.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Zuko was back in a short while, stacking the branched and pieces of wood into a pile. He let a blast of fire light it while he retrieved him pack from Appa, as well. He placed it on the opposite side of Katara's, across the campfire. He laid in it, not wanting to wake her, as it looked like she was at rest.

He closed his eyes and thought, getting lost in his own memories of his mother and her fleeting form leaving him, alone.

When the moon was high and the sky dark, Katara sat up and peered over at the firebender. He seemed asleep, with his even breaths and closed eyes. She shifted and looked at the campfire.

The orange flames licked at the air, trying to rise. She wondered- was she really worth losing your life over? Had her mother made the right choice? Had she suffered badly or was it a quick death? She hoped for the latter.

Katara didn't realize she was crying until the moisture dripped down onto her legs. She wiped at the tears, but they kept coming. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chin and wept as quietly as she could.

Zuko had not been asleep. He watched Katara with an understanding gaze. It was not until she began sobbing that he couldn't stay still any longer. She needed the closure and comfort that he had never gotten. He got out of his sleeping bag and shuffled over to her, pulling her tightly into his chest and wrapping her arms around her.

At first, she stiffened, recoiling and trying to push him away but he didn't relent. After a moment, she uncurled and grabbed handfuls of his shirt, bringing him closer. She sobbed into his chest and he patted her hair softly.

"It hurts, so much," she cried, "it's like there's a huge hole in my chest."

"I know," he whispered, "I know. It's-it's going to be okay."

"No…I don't think it is."

He said nothing at that, instead letting her cry herself out. She needed the release after so many years of hiding the pain. It would take her years to heal after this. He leaned and tried to ease her into her sleeping back but she refused to let go of him, so he laid on top of it instead. She shifted so that she was leaning on him, hands still gripping his shirt, face still buried in his chest.

Zuko let her vent, kept patting her hair and back. Eventually, she slowed and came to a stop, but he didn't stop with the soft caresses until she pulled her face up to his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded. "I know exactly how you're feeling."

He held her until they fell asleep.

In the morning, after they had packed but before they had gotten on Appa, she called Zuko over to her, throwing her pack into Appa's saddle.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked, hands limply at his sides.

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Katara turned towards Appa.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" she smiled.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

That single kiss began her relationship with Zuko, setting her decided future in motion. She had chosen her path with Zuko, not Aang.

It was a momentous event that sealed her fate.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**Please Review. Thanks. : D**

**Sam**


End file.
